ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Supervillain
A supervillain or supervillainess is a variant of the villain character type, commonly found in comic books, action movies and science fiction in various media.They are sometimes used as foils to superheroes and other heroes. Whereas superheroes often wield fantastic powers, the supervillain possesses commensurate powers and abilities, and he could present a daunting challenge to the hero. Even without actual physical, mystical, superhuman or superalien powers, the supervillain often possesses a genius intellect that allows him to draft complex schemes or create fantastic devices. Other common traits include a megalomaniac streak, and possession of considerable resources to help further his aims. Many supervillains share some typical characteristics of real world dictators, mobsters, and terrorists and often have aspirations of world domination or universal leadership.12Superheroes and supervillains often mirror each other in their powers, abilities, or origins. In some cases, the only difference between the two is that the hero uses his extraordinary powers to help others, while the villain uses his powers for selfish, destructive or ruthless purposes.Contents show Originsedit By some definitions, the first supervillain was John Devil, a proto-Fantômas, created by Paul Féval, père in his eponymous 1860 novel, or Féval's nearly-immortal, machiavellian Colonel Bozzo-Corona, leader of Les Habits Noirs introduced in 1863. Professor Moriarty, the archenemy of Arthur Conan Doyle's detective Sherlock Holmes, was introduced in 1893. Dr. Fu Manchu, the antagonist of several popular novels of Sax Rohmer, is credited with popularizing many of the typical characteristics of the modern supervillain, including his sadistic personality, his desire for world domination, and his use of sinister lairs and themed crimes and henchmen. Rohmer's work had a strong influence on Ian Fleming, whose James Bond novels and their film adaptations further popularized the image in popular culture and introduced numerous memorable villains like Ernst Stavro Blofeld and Auric Goldfinger.The first supervillain who wore a bizarre costume was the Lightning, from the 1938 film The Fighting Devil Dogs. The first supervillain to regularly battle a superhero was the Ultra-Humanite, who first appeared in Action Comics #13 (1939). In contrast to the super-strong Superman, he was a crippled and bald genius, and could be seen as one of the first examples of the evil genius archetype, due to his deformed body and baldness. His appearance can be viewed as a prototype for that used for Lex Luthor, Superman's greatest enemy on Earth. However, another potential supervillain is the Batman foe Doctor Death, an evil scientist who used poisons. He appeared in Detective Comics #29 (July 1939) and #30 (August 1939); however, these were his only Golden Age appearances.Well known supervillainsedit Lex Luthor and other comic book supervillains like The Joker, Magneto, Loki, General Zod, Norman Osborn, The Mandarin, Ra's Al Ghul, Two-Face, Bane, William Stryker, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, Venom, The Penguin, Red Skull, Scarecrow, The Riddler, Sabretooth, Kingpin, Mister Freeze, Brainiac and Galactus are well known in popular culture and have been adapted to film and television.34 Some notable examples of female comic book supervillains are Catwoman, Mystique, Talia al Ghul, Poison Ivy, Lady Deathstrike, The Dark Phoenix, Viper, Harley Quinn, Granny Goodness, Cheetah and Cassandra Nova.5Notable supervillains who did not originate from the comic book medium include Hannibal Lecter, Darth Vader and Palpatine from the Star Wars series, the Disney character Maleficent, Sauron and Saruman from The Lord of the Rings, Voldemort from the Harry Potter series, The Master and Davros from Doctor Who, Khan Noonien Singh from Star Trek, Agent Smith from The Matrix franchise, Gru from the Despicable Me series, Sylar from the NBC drama Heroes, The Queen of Blades from the Starcraft series, Bowser from Super Mario Bros, Ganon from The Legend of Zelda, Kefka and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy, Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from Sonic The Hedgehog, Dr. Wily from the Mega Man series, The Illusive Man from the Mass Effect video game franchise, Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series, Kane from the Command & Conquer, Demona from Gargoyles, and SHODAN from the System Shock series. Category:Villains